The REAL VillainDanvid
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: I was talking with my fiance the other night and we came up with a WIP theory that maybe David is the real villain of camp camp because the cute naive ones usually ALWAYS turn out to be the bad guy. But it's still a WIP anyway. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

It was inevitable, David knew this from the start: if he got Daniel too caught up in their little song battle then he'd eventually either confess or drink the kool-aid himself. But the redhead didn't imagine the moron would do both! That's just a double win in his book. As the campers diverted back to normal and he kept up his oblivious act, the counselor smiled even as Gwen brought back a different cultist. Jen didn't seem too difficult to be rid of so he simply played along until she was finally out of the camp, glad to see her go if he were being honest. With a smile, David went back to his cabin.

That was three weeks ago, now the freckled counselor sat in his cabin with a cellphone pressed to his left ear on a call. "I apologize for making you do that, however it was necessary for what's in store" he spoke calmly, not yet prepared for the day as an excuse to stay inside, "Now now, I know it's harsh… but life's harsh sometimes, now isn't it? It'll all fall into place and be over with soon. Hm? Yes, dating Bonquisha was an important role. Because if the campers-especially Max-or Gwen find out my sexuality, then they could start to catch on quickly. Alright then, talk to you soon… yes, I love you too. Bye now" he hung up the phone, fixing himself up before stopping to take a breath at the door. "Time to get into character…" he mumbled to himself as he focused and pushed the door open.

"Goooooooooooooood morning, everybody!" David said as cheery as everyone knew him to be, "How are we this fine camp Campbell day?" there was a symphony of groans and Max shouted, "Suck a dick, David!" from over by the mess hall, laughter erupting from the campers. There was a barely noticeable twitch of the redhead's right eyebrow, his smile temporarily straining as he focused himself back into his role and approached the young camper in his blue hoodie. "Max, language." he said, "You should know better by now… I'm very disappointed in you" he ignored the complaints from the raven haired boy as he headed into the mess hall, _I need coffee…_ being the only thought on his mind after the scolding.

As the coffee was poured into his #1 Counselor mug he fought to stay in character, the strain of tension in his neck driving him crazy but if he cracked it there was a good chance he'd be caught. The counselor sipped from his mug as he exited the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the tables then scanning his immediate area;no one inside but the Quartermaster and himself. Well, Quartermaster pays no mind to his surroundings, and this crick in his neck was _really_ bothering him… a little snap couldn't cause harm, right? With one last swift glance around, David jolted his head to the right, then the left, and finally rolled it a bit before actually relaxing his shoulders and gulping down more coffee.

"Aaaaaaaah… much better." he smiled contently as the tension was finally gone and he could flawlessly play his role once again. The coffee suddenly tasted so bland to him, maybe because when he made it he was so tense he forgot to add cream and sugar. With his mind now at ease, he returned to the kitchen and added some, heating it up for good measure and sitting back down to drink it.

Little did David know that Max was peering through the window the exact moment he cracked his neck, making the camper inwardly panic that it might be Daniel in disguise. "Holy fuck, he's back!" the kid muttered just loud enough for Neil and Nikki-who were right beside him-to hear. He dropped off the windowpane and turned angrily, "Guys, we gotta take him out and find David!" Nikki bounced up and down excitedly, "Oh oh! Super spy mission!" she said, "Can I be the brawny one?" Neil got skeptical, "Max, I kinda doubt it's him. We all saw him get taken away by the ambulance" Max gave a look, "Three weeks ago, Neil," he said, "they could've gotten all the rat poison out of his system by now! Now he's kidnapped David and took his place, I just know it's him! The way he cracked his neck is unmistakable…" as the three planned, they finally agreed to stopping 'Daniel'.

As the day went on, David noticed Max and his friends acting more cautious around him than usual… but a dumb move on his part was believing the campers were just gonna prank him like they do practically everyday. He brushed off the behavior all day and finally, it seemed they were putting this prank into action. He was suddenly approached by Max and asked to put a blindfold on for a surprise, "Why sure thing, Max!" he said cheerily as he applied the blindfold and guided deep into the forest.

"Gosh Max, this surprise sure is far to walk to… couldn't I get a hint?" he felt the boy let go of his wrist, "Max?" suddenly, a familiar cry sounded behind him and he was knocked unconscious.

By the time he woke up the counselor felt ropes around his wrists and ankles, eyes still blinded by the cloth from before. "Hnn… Max? You there, buddy?" he called into the mysterious location, "This is not a very nice surprise, Max" he pouted slightly when he heard a door open and close from somewhere in the area. _I'm inside a building? We were out in the forest though…_ he thought as the door locked and footsteps approached his spot on the floor.

"Hey 'David', like the surprise?" it was Max's voice, confirmed by small hands ripping off the blindfold and finally allowing the redhead to see his immediate area. The camper glared at the man on the floor, "Or should I say 'Daniel'?" the counselor felt his wrists tied tightly behind his back, saw his knees bent upward by his chest pressed together-a sure sign they were tied up too- and felt the splintery wood of a wall on his hands.

"Daniel?" he repeated confused, "Max, what are you talking about? It's me, David!" the redhead offered a sweet smile to convince him he was in fact himself, but the 10-year-old didn't seem persuaded. "Nice try, I saw how you cracked your neck this morning. Only Daniel does that! So drop the act, cult man!" _Damn, thought no one would see that._ He thought and gave a scowl to the boy above him, _he wants the truth? Fine._ "Alrighty Max, I'll drop the act."

In one swift motion, David broke his restraints and had the camper pinned to the very wall he was against moments ago. "...I really AM David, but not like you'd expect." the counselor-as he spoke-was using the very same ropes to tie Max up, "Daniel was a part of my plan, every part of that day went along without a hitch. I just had to play dumb the entire day" the counselor grabbed the blindfold and tied it between the boy's teeth to silence the screams he'd been letting out. "You have no idea what my life's been like, Max," David said, "you think I'm really as happy as I act? You were right to not buy into it. As for Mr. Campbell… well, that bastard is a criminal that _belongs_ in prison. But now that you know all of this… I can't let you leave this room." the counselor dropped Max harshly to the floor and walked over to the exit, "I'll tell Gwen you managed to escape the camp so she doesn't worry, I do an _excellent_ sob story. So long, Max" and with that, he cleared his throat and left the building.

The counselor locked the camper inside, knowing they were on spooky island by seeing the building was Cameron Campbell's summer home. "Really now, Max, this isn't even that far from camp" he muttered to himself, seeing Neil and Nikki by the only canoe he could use to get back to camp. They helped kidnap him so he couldn't use his act to get past them, great;he'd have to another method of getting off the island without Gwen catching him. Thankfully the redhead had his wilderness survival skills to fall back on, and knowledge on the two campers to be able to distract them. He crouched down behind a bush and threw his voice cautiously, making a made up animal sound that caught the girl's attention.

"Ooooooooh what was THAT noise?" Nikki got excited for a new species of animal and ran off to find it as Neil shouted after her without moving. "Nikki, wait! Max said to wait by the boat!" Now Neil would be a bit more difficult, he was a smart boy for his age and David put a bit of thought into it. Finally, he pulled out a coding device Gwen swiped from Campbell's box of confiscated items from past campers, "Little nerd won't be able to resist this…" he whispered as he tied a string to it and the tail of a squirrel he'd caught. David slid the tiny machine across the ground so it stopped right by the boy's feet while holding the squirrel.

Neil looked by his right foot and saw the device, "Hm… that's queer. How did this… beautiful coding device get out here?" a smile crept onto the camper's face as he bent down to pick it up. The counselor released the squirrel which ran, pulling the device along with it and making Neil chase after it.

Chuckling in his victory, David quickly got to the canoe and docked by the pier, pulling the boat back into its place with the others. They'd be distracted for a while, time to put on a show. With a deep breath-and a few eye drops-he started the water works. "Gwen!" he cried out as he ran over to his co-counselor and hugged her, "Gwen, this is just terrible! I can't find Max ANYWHERE!" Gwen patted his back in a comforting way as he continued, "I-I think he got into town, but I'm not sure… what if he finally escaped the camp? What do we do?"

"There there David," she said, "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just hiding on spooky island to mess with you." David shook his head, "I just came back from there! He's nowhere near the camp!" Gwen thought for a minute, "Maybe the wood scouts kidnapped him again? Or he's trying to save Neil from the flower scouts with Nikki? Haven't seen those two in a while either. Let's go ask them"

Shit, David didn't account for this, but they won't have seen them… so it should work in his favor? Best be careful though, Gwen's a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for. "O-okay Gwen" he sniffled as his co-counselor guided him first to the Quartermaster to leave him in charge than off towards the flower scouts' camp first.

Gwen went up to Miss Priss and asked if she'd seen the three campers, but she told then she hadn't. So it was off to the wood scouts' camp… no luck there either, so they went back to camp Campbell. "Okay David, don't panic," she said, "they didn't just… drop off the face of the planet. They have to be _somewhere_." she was trying to console her fellow counselor… but he seemed calmer than he should have been. "Are you okay? I thought you'd be freaking out a lot more than this."

"Hm?" he looked to he with slightly teary eyes, "Oh-I'm okay… just thinking, Max has wanted to get out of camp since the start. If he's happy out there with his friends, maybe we should just… leave it be?" David looked down sadly, "I know that might be mean… but I don't want him to hate me more by dragging him back here"

"David… alright. If you really feel it's for the best. But hey, maybe he'll come back on his own, you never know" Gwen smiled to her friend who returned it, "Maybe you're right Gwen." he said and the two went on as usual.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Neil had come across the summer home and caught a glimpse of Max bound and gagged inside through the window. The nerd picked the lock and both ran inside, the tomboy hurrying to pull the blindfold out of her friend's mouth, "Max! Did Daniel do this to you?!" she cried as they worked to untie him.

"It's really David, guys! He's evil! He told me himself!" Max explained and the two gave him blank stares, until they both erupted in laughter. Neil spoke first, "Come on, Max, you expect us to believe _David_ is evil? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Nikki fell onto her back hearing the statement from Neil's mouth, despite it being more towards disbelief. "Yeah Max, doesn't that seem silly? David of all people!" the green haired girl burst out laughing again when something clicked in Max's mind. "Guys… _**who's watching the boat**_?!" everything froze before all three campers ran to the edge of the island and found the canoe gone. "GODDAMNIT! I told you guys to do **ONE FUCKING THING!** The hell happened?!"

After the two admitted their distractions, Max facepalmed, "Idiots! Now how are we gonna get back to camp and warn everybody?"

David was in a stall of the bathroom, locked in with a certain blonde man pressing kisses along his neck in quick and heated movements. "Hnn… good boy, Daniel, good boy." he said as he tilted the cultist's head so their eyes locked, "It's been a pain all day just trying to get my act together… I had the crack my neck to ease the stress **and** deal with Max finding out my dirty little secret." he smiled cockily, "Hmph, at least you can calm my nerves~"

The blonde took this as a sign to continue his actions, lowering himself to his knees and working to open his boss' shorts. He gently tugged the boxer briefs down so David's cock sprang up into view, grabbing a hold of the appendage with his left hand and placing a kiss to the tip. Slowly, he took the head into his mouth;bobbing his head and taking a bit more every time as he tried to pleasure the man above him. He head a few curses and some praise from above, knowing he was doing good when tan fingers laced into his blonde fluff and the other set grabbed the small Vincent's tail on the back of his head, tugging softly.

The tug urged him further, taking the tip into the back of his throat as the yanks grew harsher;making him try even more to pleasure his lover. "There's a good boy, Daniel, just like that." the redhead thrusted slightly into the blonde's mouth, "Nnngh, ahhh~" he could hear the cult leader's muffled moans, feel the vibrations along his cock and it made him buck his hips more. Daniel sure knew how to make him feel good, even with just a blowjob like this one. "Hurry it along, will you? Gwen might be looking for me by now…"

That was about all the motivation Daniel needed to speed up, moaning to cause more vibration and holding onto David's thighs as though his life depended on it. David hunched over him, bucking his hips forward rapidly as a familiar warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach. "Oh yeah, that's it Daniel… I'm so close… just a little more." he warned, "Let's hope you swallow it all down, can't have Gwen finding me with a mess on my shorts… and if you can't, I'll have to punish you later~"

The redhead noted Daniel getting himself off as he did this, knowing they had no time for an actual session. However, the counselor merely allowed him to do this;even allowing him to cum first as he worked his own cock down the blonde's throat. "You enjoy this, don't you? I bet you just _love_ getting throat fucked… gets you off, doesn't it? But look at that… you came all over my boots… tsk tsk, Daniel." David pulled out of his boyfriend's mouth, "You'll have to clean these up now…" he grabbed his own cock and stroked it as he watched Daniel lean over, beginning to lick the cum off of his boots.

"There's a good boy… get them all nice and clean now." the counselor bit his lip, drawing in a sharp breath as he bucked up into his hand. By the time the blonde finished his task the redhead knew there was no time left for him to get Daniel's mouth back on him, so instead he held him by the little ponytail jerking his head back. "Mouth open wide, Daniel, catch as much as you can" letting go of the other's hair, he was pleased when the other held his mouth wide open in anticipation. With a few more strokes, David came all over the blonde's face, only a few spurts landing in the other's mouth and he watched as Daniel eagerly try to lick his own face clean.

Fixing himself up, David snapped a photo with his cell phone and saved it to a locked folder. "Clean up and sneak out, don't want anyone seeing you love…" he pecked Daniel's lips and left him in the bathroom to do as he was told.

(Phew, okay, that came out better than I thought it would. Anyways, I'm not sure how long it'll take me to continue this if I don't abandon it before chapter 2, but I hope you liked chapter 1! Later!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, hey Max!" Neil waved a hand in front of the pissed off camper's face and when the addressed camper snapped his head towards his friend angrily he continued, "I can fashion us a raft if we gather up enough branches and vines." he stated and Max eased. The leader looked to Nikki who happily scavenged for materials, "This had BETTER work, Neil! We can't afford to waste any time with David on the loose."

All three campers gathered up materials, Neil attempting to form a raft out of them when there was a familiar call across the lake. "Hey! What are you guys doing over there?" it was Harrison and Nerris who'd spotted them during one of their 'my magic's better than yours' fights. Harrison had called out to them which made the elf girl look the same direction. Max felt a wave of relief when he knew they could get help before calling back, "Our canoe got a hole in it, mind coming to get us?" before they hurried to the piles.

"Why didn't you tell them David abandoned us here?" Neil asked, "You could've had them spread warning" the raven gave his brunette friend a look of annoyance, "No way they'd believe us right now, we need evidence first" Neil nodded in reply as they waited for the two magic kids to get there.

David was practicing his persona in the mirror as he waited for Gwen, she was in town buying some stuff to make homemade pizza for lunch today so the campers could learn good team building skills **and** have something delicious for lunch. Too bad Max Neil and Nikki couldn't join them, but they went and stuck their noses where they didn't belong… the worst thing to deal with in this sense would be a bunch of kids meddling with his plans for camp Campbell. Unfortunately, Campbell was said to be 'released' from prison a few days ago which would put a strain on things… he'd have to find a way to make things work around it.

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_ Three sharp knocks dragged David's attention to the front door of the cabin, clearing his throat before opening it. "And what can I-wah!" 'help you with this fine camp Campbell day?' would have been the completed remark if he hadn't been tackled down by Nikki and Neil, "Nikki? Neil? How did you-" "A little help from the magic kids, but we just said our canoe was damaged." Max walked over and stood above the redhead's head. The counselor glared as he attempted sitting up to push the two off of him, but there was a strike of luck on his side when a voice sounded in the doorway.

"Max, Neil, Nikki?" it was Gwen, she'd dropped off the supplies for lunch in the mess hall when she spotted David's cabin door thrown open with no one in it. Gwen hurried over to get the two campers pining her co-counselor, picking them up off of him and glaring to the 'ringleader' of the group. "Where the hell have you been ya little shit? You scared David half to death yesterday" she scowled in his direction as she help the redhead to his feet.

"Trapped on Spooky Island with a broken canoe" he said half-truthfully and Gwen dropped the others, "Nice try, David checked Spooky Island for you three last night and he said you weren't there." Max rolled his eyes, "We pranked him, okay? There. He left us to think about what we did" though it still clashed with the story David told her, she had too much of a headache from going to town to question it further. "Whatever. Don't scare him like that again. I'm going to take a nap before lunch" and with that she left, closing the door behind her.

David watched as Gwen closed the door to her own cabin through his own window before asking Neil and Nikki to leave. Not wanting to cause trouble, the two left for their tent. The redhead locked the exits, closing the blinds and looked Max dead in the eye. "...You haven't told anybody? Why not?" he said, "You always jump to conclusions that turn out true half the time…" he approached the boy, backing him into the wall as he closed him into a corner. His usually bright, forest green eyes now a dim mossy shade under hooded lids, no shine to them but his pupils almost shrank. "And I want the truth, Max." The atmosphere grew cold and expectant of the camper's reply to be valid.

Max-only a little frightened at being so small compared to him-swallowed his fear and said, "No one's gonna believe me without proof," he pointed out, "you fooled even ME up to this point… so just saying it won't change anything but it'll make me look crazy. Neil and Nikki doubt me, still, even after you trapped us on Spooky Island. No use making a laughing stalk of myself" Max's seafoam eyes gave their usual glint of annoyance, but the way he averted his gaze from the man before him clearly stated even HE was getting scared. This somewhat amused David to the point he smiled cockily at the boy before placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down to his level.

"Let's put it this way Max," he began, "you stop trying to get involved or find me out to expose me, I'll go back to my usual act and we'll both pretend none of this ever happened… got it?" Max knew he had to be cautious, to not let David get away with… whatever the hell he was planning. He decided to play along with the closeted psycho's deal. "Alright David, you win. I'll pretend yesterday never happened." he stuck out his hand, shaking David's in agreement. The grin that formed from the sealed deal made a chill shoot up the camper's spine, only getting worse when David whispered, "Let's hope I can believe you, you clever little shit…" he stood back from the boy, giving him plenty room to leave as a sign the conversation was over and watched the raven head through the door.

"Lunch is a team building exercise today, Max!" the redhead called after him in his usual cheery tone, "I _**trust**_ you'll _behave_ today!" he emphasized the words he wanted Max to focus on the most from their little exchange: 'trust'-keep the secret, 'behave'-stop getting involved. David was smirking cockily as there was a faint ringing on his bedside table, picking up his cell phone to answer it and closing the door. "Hey babe," he leaned against the door when he answered, "everything okay? Good. I had a bit of an issue on my end, but it's all taken care of now… yes, Max and his friends won't be a problem anymore- wait, what?" David pushed off the door with a scowl on his face as his boyfriend explained something to him on the line.

" _The police found my cult's church, they've arrested nearly everybody here. I barely got away! David, maybe we should... push the date?"_ the blonde sounded frightened to even be considering asking his boss this, but if he were caught the plan would suffer. They were going to put it into motion in a week but this was trouble, "...You want to push the date? Well, you being imprisoned _would_ hurt our chances of success." he mulled over the information and request for a moment, "Tell you what: I'll talk to the police if you get caught and tell them you were forced to participate. If they believe you were unwilling to do such things then they'll let you go free"

After their exchange, David finally got to heading over to the mess hall for breakfast so he could fool the rest of the camp. Neil and Nikki made it a point to Max that based on his behavior David seemed as innocent as ever, but the little troublemaker still knew the truth… he'd have to work around him somehow. The redhead's phone rang-effectively jumping him-and he picked up answering, "Heeeeeeeeeeeello! And what can I help you with this fine day?" his act was still on which confused the blonde on the other end, "Uh-huh… oh, I see! I will definitely be there! Bye now!" he hung up and smiled to Gwen who'd appeared outside the mess hall for a second, "Gotta go, Gwen! Bye!" the redhead ran to the camp mobile before driving deeper into the woods.

The freckled counselor made it to a small clearing in the woods as he stepped out of the car, locking it before he walked further into the woods and stopped. "...I'm here, what is it?" he called into the trees then waited… silence. "Daniel? You out there?" nothing… he took a few steps forward, now on high alert for possible problems. He felt something snap beneath him before falling into a pit, "Ahh-oof! Ouch…" David rubbed his left arm which he'd landed on, cupping his free hand by his mouth to call out, "Hello? Daniel? Anybody up there?" everything went quiet before he groaned, perfect, stuck in a trap by likely hunters with no one to help out. Heaving a sigh the redhead released his arm before grabbing onto a small divot in the wall of the hole, hoisting his body upward as best he could only for the tightly packed dirt to give way under his body weight.

"Ack! Ugh… climbing's no use." he pulled out his cell phone to check the signal… two bars are better than none he figured as he quickly dialed Gwen's number.

"Hello?" she answered with her usual annoyed tone of voice, "David? Where did you run off to? ...You're what? "Wrapped tin a mole"? "Strapped in a goal"? You're breaking up, I can't hear you… slow down! Okay… you're 'trapped' 'in a' 'hole'? How did you get-ugh, nevermind! Stay put, I'll be right there" Gwen hung up the phone and left Quartermaster in charge before running the direction she remembered David drove.

David waited for his co-counselor to show up, the water works act always drained his energy to the point he couldn't immediately bounce back to his 'usual happy self' so he leaned against the wall of the hole to relax a bit. Gwen shouldn't be too long… right? She saw which way he drove and was quick on her feet, so she should be here soon… _**BRIIIING!**_ The freckled counselor's cell phone rang but when he answered his service prevented decent conversation. "Gwen, I'm going to text you directions… follow them _precisely_ , okay?" he then hung up and sent the directions to… fuck. He clicked Max's number. The redhead had gotten him a phone before yesterday's incident so he'd stop stealing his own. He could only keep the signal for one more text, so he messaged the directions to Gwen… if Max followed the then it was on him.

The redead checked his phone's clock after a while-3:37pm-he'd left around 9am… where was Gwen? He'd sent her directions four hours ago! Go figure camp counseling wasn't her ideal work choice, she was probably horrible at following directions… if not for him she'd more than likely have gotten the campers lost in the woods or worse: stuck them with Quartermaster. He Was about to make sure the text went through before he lost the signal when footsteps sounded above him. "Finally…" he muttered then called up in his worried tone act, "Gweeeen? That you? I'm down heeeeere!"

His hopes were immediately squashed, however, when Max poked his ead to look down the hole. "Not quite, asshole. Drop the act already" the camper was unamused, much like his counselor below who quickly soured his expression. "Those directions were ment for Gwen, Max, get out of here before she shows up" David called to which the raven haired boy replied, "She came back to camp two hours ago saying you were probably dead by now. I'm your only chance of escape and I'm not sure I wanna help you out"

Damnit, he had to rely on a ten year old to help him out of here… and said ten year old has hated him mildly until yesterday;now he hates him with a passion. "C'mon Max," he said, "we agreed to put it behind us and pretend it never happened." he reminded the camper of their morning talk and the deal they struck, but Max sat on the edge of the hole and refused to bury the hatchet now that David was trapped.

"How about this, camp man?" he started, "Tell me your 'big plan' for the camp and _maybe_ I'll consider even helping you out." tell the sociopathic camper that wants the place shut down his plan? David couldn't do that! That would also involve telling him about his relationship with Daniel… but Max really would leave him out here by himself. Maybe he could just… tell him the least important parts that were more-or-less 'expendable knowledge'? That was a good plan.

"Fine Max, I was planning to take the camp from Mr. Campbell and making it better. Improving the camps that we cover here and maybe adding ones that are more-or-less good for the camp to have." vague enough to keep most of it at bay but hopefully just enough information to please the one withholding his freedom. Max gave a look of skepticism, as if he were processing the intel he got. Improve the camp? Seemed like a stretch-but this was David we were talking about. He may be evil but he definitely still love camp Campbell with all his heart, this glimmer of hope that David might have good intentions for the camp drove the camper to climb off the edge. "Wait here" he said and walked off, hearing a call of, "Where can I wander off to?" before reaching into his backpack he'd brought along and pulling out a rope.

He tied one end to a tree closest to the hole then dropped it down to the counselor, "Grab on, David!" he called down to him. It actually worked? Max believed him? That was a small relief. It's not like he was lying anyway, his big plan DID involve improving the camp. He snatched up his end of the rope and tugged twice, testing the strength before finding solidity on the wall and starting to climb out. The second David got out he picked Max up and held him outstretched in front of him like when they were waiting for Neil and Nikki on their first day, "Thanks for getting me out of there, Max!" he said and put the boy back on the ground, "Now let's get back to camp before Gwen thinks you're dead, too." they picked up everything they used and made their way back to the camp mobile.

Max was in the passenger's seat not too long after they started walking, but a familiar pale hand clasped the redhead's shoulder-opting him to turn and see Daniel. "What are you doing? Max is in the car." he spoke sternly despite his own warning, "He already knows I'm up to something involving the camp, this better be important" the blonde flinched away when his lover spun around aggravated before rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I really needed to talk to you about the plan…" David's demeanor altered to a slightly more calm standpoint before he gave Max the 'one minute' gesture and walking a little ways into the woods with the cultist to talk.

(Chapter 2 complete! I'm a dick for leaving you in suspense of the conversation, ain't I? XD just kidding. Hope you liked chapter 2! See you in chapter 3!)


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it you wanted to discuss about the plan, Daniel? Max is a rather impatient-" "The raven flew the nest" David stopped in his tracks at the code, fully aware of Campbell's escape… but this meant something else-something more dangerous than any issue he'd've considered in the past. He took a moment of stunned silence before blinking back to reality, "Repeat?" maybe he heard wrong, maybe Daniel's code memory was foggy and he needed a moment to remember it correctly. The blonde placed both hands comfortingly on the redhead's shoulders and repeated, "The raven flew the nest."

He was certain, the cultist was using this code purposely and David-for the first time outside of the act-was panicking. He backed away from his lover, hitting the bark of an oak tree and clutching the fabric of his shirt where his heart would be. Free hand taking refuge in his auburn-colored locks as he bit his lower lip and searched his immediate area. Trees, Daniel, Max in the camp mobile, these specific things were the ONLY things in the space but he was still frantic and on edge. The counselor moved his hands so he gripped his thin arms in a self hug before sliding to sit against the base of the oak tree.

Daniel-in an attempt to calm his boyfriend-kneeled in front of him, reaching a hand towards the frantic male. "David… it's, it's gonna be okay-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde flinched back before propping himself to sit beside him, not reaching for physical contact this time as he tried to reassure his lover. "It'll all be alright, David, I promise. Just because the code was prompted, doesn't mean it's a major threat as of the current moment. It's a minor problem at best right now and I can call you should it become a higher risk" that seemed to calm the redhead down enough to collect himself and they stood up, "Update me on the raven's flight at least three times a day: Morning before breakfast, afternoon at lunch and Evening after lights out. You know the schedule"

The cultist nodded, pecking David's cheek before heading off into the woods again and allowing his boss to get into the camp mobile. The freckled counselor started the car before turning to the camper in the seat beside him who looked… mildly concerned? "What Max? What's that look for?" he inquired as he set the car to drive and turned back towards the camp. Max seemed to be considering his words carefully before replying, "I saw you freaking out after Daniel spoke to you," great, he'd seen him, "the hell you panicking for? You've got all your shit together and no one to get in your way"

"That's what you think, you aren't the only threat to my plans Max." David explained, "There's a very specific few people-you being one of them- who pose a threat… another is Mr. Campbell who was supposedly 'released from super guantanamo bay' this morning. The police are an issue seeing as the methods I'm using are illegal. And then there's the worst threat of them all… our codes refer to them as 'the raven', a thorn in my side from before I'd even heard of camp campbell." the counselor's grip tightened on the steering wheel, "They just," he sucked in a deep breath, "really piss me off…" releasing the breath he loosened his grip and worked back into his act, pulling into camp.

"Thanks for finding me, Max! I would've been a goner for sure without you!" he said as he stepped out of the car and right now-the camper could tell he was struggling with his act. Gwen smiled and hugged her co-counselor, "I thought you died out there, but how did Max find you?" She looked at the boy who showed her the mistakenly sent text before she nodded and let go of David. "Well it's good to see you back and alright." Without another word, Gwen went back to work.

For the most part, David was perfectly fine and performing his act nearly flawlessly… nearly. It'd been a few weeks and Daniel's reports have been getting worse each time, leaving the secret villain on edge. One particular phone call had the redhead frantically checking his surroundings whenever he was by the lake. Enough was enough for the ravenette preteen and he pulled his counselor to a small clearing for privacy. "What gives camp man?" he said once they were alone, "you've been jumpy as all hell since Daniel's last report" a glimmer of concern flashed behind those normally cold and harsh seafoam irises. "Spill it, what's going on?"

David checked their surroundings to ensure they weren't followed before saying, "look… the threat from before is getting worse every passing day, Daniel said they were spotted last near lake lilac" he knelt down to be eye level with the camper, "I need your help, Max," his eyes were nearly wide with franticness and fear, "they'll trust a child and you're smart. I need you to distract them for me so Daniel and I can work on the plan."

"I dunno David…" the Indian boy glanced down and away, "I know I told you I'd help, but how can I distract such a big threat?"

"Be yourself Max," he said, "this person is a lot like me and you know me. Do the same thing you'd do to me before you knew all this"

"...Alright"

(Sorry if this one is shorter, I just wanted to get chapter 3 out already. See you in chapter 4)


End file.
